Unrequited Love
by LovelyRosesFly
Summary: Shino loves Hinata but he knows she'll never love him back. What will his reaction be when he sees her newborn child for the first time?


Unloved

 _AN: hi! * hides* I'm a bit back in action. I'm so SORRY that I haven't updated in a loooooooonnng time. Anyways, I'm working on the chapters for my other stories. I want to make sure they're perfect before I upload them. We might see some interesting stuff happening in them, I hope it pleases all of you who have followed my stories and were waiting a long time for them. Anyways I hope you enjoy this short little story. I'm going to start getting in the groove before I post anything major but overall let me know if you like it or hate it. Flames = love 3_

 _I paced the room, looking furiously at the floor. So many thoughts ran through my mind like a tornado of emotion and confusion was unleashed within my mind. What if... I thought as I continued to pace._

 _Kiba yawned from the seat he sat on, looking very tired from his position. He smirked at me, laughing at my panic and worry. I scowled at him, not appreciating the fact that he was mocking me._

 _" What is so funny, flea breath?" I growled, irritated by his boisterous laughing. He shrugged and giggled, making me even more angry._

 _"You are hilarious when you're panicking bro," Kiba grinned, "normally you're so calm and cool but now you're practically a mess." I frowned at that; he was right. I was a worried mess. I had good reason to be. I looked past the double doors to where the object of all of our waiting was currently. Hinata... I thought, sighing as I sat beside Kiba._

 _He patted my back as I buried my face in my hands, the hum of my insects buzzing furiously from within me. It was hell. Beyond those doors was Hinata. My sweet angel..._

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Shino," Hinata whispered as we both walked along the path of our training area. I turned to look at her, her gentle eyes were looking towards the ground. Her eyes held a whole lot of emotion within them but I could not read them._

 _"Yes?" I replied in my cool and collected voice. She looked at me and fiddled with her fingers. She was troubled._

 _"Um," she stuttered, " we're teammates, right?" I blinked, looking towards the shy girl who was blushing furiously. What could cause this sudden interest in whether we're teammates or not, I thought._

 _" Yes, we are, I replied, my voice not faltering. Though I wish we can be more... I though before looking towards her. "Why do you ask?" I questioned, quite puzzled by my teammate's question. She fiddled either fingers as she looked upon the ground, her blush settling to her cheeks as she looked at the ground._

 _"Um I-I," she stuttered, her blush growing, "m-may I please talk to y-y-you about s-something im-important?" She shifted her weight from one foot to another. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised at her question. What could she possibly want to talk about? I thought._

 _"Sure, as teammates we must confide in one another," I said nonchalantly, "though I'm surprised, wouldn't you rather confide in Kiba?" I said, turning my full attention to her. She had grown from the shy awkward little girl with short hair to a beautiful young woman with long hair with a presence that was very calming. She's more confident too. Why was she so nervous? I thought, looking upon this amazing beauty._

 _"Well this is a thing that I wanted to talk to you about," she said, a bit more determined, "I wanted to ask you something." I stopped in my tracks, causing her to stop. I looked upon her, thankful for my glasses yet again for hiding my emotions. What did she want to ask me? I thought, confused. Could she...?_

 _"Very well then," I spoke, not missing a beat, "what is this thing that you wished to ask me?" She looked upon me, seeming to construct the things she was going to say. She paused and mused before looking at me with determination in her eyes._

 _"I overheard you and Kiba's conversation," she said, looking into my eyes. I paled, frozen in my place. She knows... I shoved my hands in my pockets, looking away as I recalled the conversation._

 _"Oh," I replied, my voice barely higher than a whisper, "you heard it." I looked towards the ground, my bugs humming very low which did nothing to soothe my frayed nerves. I wished she hadn't heard it... I thought, sighing mentally._

 _"Was it true?" She spoke, her eyes trying to search me for any sign or clue, "do you really have feelings for me?" I remained quiet. I sighed and looked at her._

 _" it is," I mumbled, pulling out a hand carved bracelet from with my pockets. It was smooth to the touch and had precious stones pressed with it. I looked at it trying to think of what I was going to say._

 _"I've always felt this way about you, ever since our academy days. I always admired your strength and your determination. You trained so hard and became a strong shinobi. I've admired your beauty and you grace. I've also admired how sweet you are and how very kind you are," I stated, fiddling with the bracelet, "you even looked past my flaws unlike other people and welcomed me instead of pushing me away." I sighed, looking at the ground. I took off my glasses and looked upon her with my hideous eyes. She gasped, possibly from how hideous they are and how much emotion there was._

 _"I know you don't love me back," I said, pain evident in my eyes, "you love Naruto and I can never change that." I handed her the bracelet, looking within her eyes. They were welling up with tears as she held onto the bracelet. I put on my glasses and began walking away._

 _"I'm sorry," she sobbed, her tears pouring down her cheeks. I turned to her and looked at her shaking frame. My heart broke at the sight of her in pain. However, It has to be this way. She would never be happy with me, even if I loved her with every part of my soul._

 _"Don't be, he's the one you want," I said, "go for him, I'd rather you be happy with the person you love rather than trying to make me happy and suffering." She looked at me with red eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks._

 _"We're still friends right?" She asked, holding in her sobs. I took off my glasses and lowered my collar to show her my smile even though my heart was broken._

 _"Of course, we shall always be friends and teammates," I said, masking the pain in my voice. She smiled at me. I put my glasses back on and brought up my hood. I then turned on my hell and walked away from Hinata, leaving her there._

 _(end of flashback)_

 _"Don't sweat it bro," Kiba muttered, patting my back, "she's happy with that goofball anyways." I nodded, rubbing my tired face as I sighed. Kiba was my best friend, he was the one who helped me get back on my feet after Hinata's rejection._

 _"I know," I muttered, looking at the floor of the hospital we were in. Its been a long time since that day. I never loved anyone else and I don't think anyone would ever replace her in my heart. Finally the double doors swung open. Sakura smiled and grinned at the two of us, gesturing at the both of us._

 _"You guys can come in now," she said, her smile beaming at us. We both smiled as we followed her to a room. She slowly opened the door._

 _"Hinata, you got visitors," she said, letting us into her room. Hinata sat at the hospital bed, looking ever so tired and holding a bundle in her hands. It was wrapped in a blue blanket._

 _"Hi Kiba," she said tiredly before looking at me, "hi shino." I smiled at her as Kiba rushed to her side._

 _"I'm an uncle!" He grinned, looking at the boy, "let me look at him." Hinata grinned and smiled as we all looked at the Naruto lookalike. I felt a sharp pain within my chest as I looked at him. Just like his mom and dad... I thought, looking at him._

 _"Kiba careful, you might wake him up," she scolded, looking at the sheepish Kiba who was scratching behind his head._

 _"I can't help it," he said, grinning, "I am so happy for you, you'll still be our little Hinata." He grinned as he patted her head. Hinata smiled and held onto her baby, happiness glowing off of her. Kiba smiled before looking at the time._

 _"Ah crap," Kiba said, "I gotta go, I have other things to take care of, sorry, bye!" He grinned as he waved, running off. I paled. Oh no, I thought, don't leave me here alone with her. As I panicked mentally, Hinata cleared her throat, catching my attention._

 _"You haven't said much since you came here shino," Hinata stated cooly. I looked at the ground, stuffing my hands within my pockets._

 _"I'm sorry," I muttered, looking around the room, trying to avoid her gaze. Hinata looked back at her baby and the room settled in a comforting silence._

 _"Thank you shino," Hinata said, breaking her silence. I looked back at her, confused. Why is she thanking me? I thought. Hinata looked back and she smiled sadly._

 _"You gave me the boost I needed to be with naruto," she said sadly, "if it wasn't for that day, I wouldn't have been able to go after him. I'm sorry though, I ended up hurting you in the process. If it wasn't for your understanding, I would have never been where I am today." I looked at her before sitting at a chair that was situated by her bed._

 _"I'm glad," I said, looking at the floor as she continued to look upon me. My heart pounded in my chest. The pain was excruciating but I held them all back. The room fell into silence again._

 _"Do you still have those deelings for me?" She asked, looking at me as I lifted up my eyes to her. It felt like she can see right through me, my heart fluttered as I removed the new set of eye hear that I obtained. I looked deeply into her eyes, my pain shining deeply in my eyes as I smiled at her hopelessly._

 _"Yes, it has never changed," I said, her face twisting up in shock at how tired and pathetic my face must have looked. She looked down at the bed, her eyes hard as she remained quiet. I looked away as I fiddled with the seams of my pants._

 _"I'm sorry," she whispered, holding onto her baby for support. I smiled as I looked at her._

"Don't be," I said, placing my eye gear back to place, "you're happy so I'm happy." She looked upon me, sadness present in her eyes. I stood up from my seat and proceeded to walk away before she grabbed my hand.

"We're still friends, right?" She asked, looking at the bed with tears in her eyes. I smiled, facing her before hugging her and kissing her forehead, causing her to gasp. I pulled away and looked at her eyes, which were wet with tears that proceeded to fall down her rosy cheeks.

"Yes, we'll always be friends," I smiled painfully before leaving. I walked down the desolate halls out to the town, heading towards the training fields. I leapt and rushed out to the fields, jumping upon different rooftops and avoiding as much people that were there, and finally reached upon a tree, sitting upon a branch. I sat there looking out at the span of trees and the birds that were chirping as they flew away. I smiled sadly as I remembered what happened in the hospital room with Hinata. I took off my eye gear and finally cried, the waves of pain finally hitting me like a thunderstorm that was long needed.

(Meanwhile at the hospital)

Hinata looked out the window at the birds chirping. She looked steadily with pain in her eyes as she let go of her byakugan. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked upon her son who slept so peacefully. Upon her wrist was a hand carved bracelet with precious stones.

AN: I hope you like this story. Let me know what you guys think, remember flames = love.


End file.
